The Ultimate Prize
by MyFatherwillhearabouthis
Summary: Another installment in my FinnxLSP series. Takes place after Five Short Graybles. In which, LSP is upset, and Finn gives her the ultimate prize... I can't decide whether to rate this T or K plus, so if you think the rating needs to change, please let me know


_*Takes place after the events in Five Short Graybles*_

"LSP,"

"No."

"Please would you-"

"No!"

"Just let-"

"No, Finn! I'm not talking to you!"

"Then why'd you come to our secret meeting place?"

"Because I don't want to be bothered right now, and I _thought_ you would be smart enough to _know_ that and not follow me!"

"LSP, it's not _my _fault you lost the talent show," Finn said, crossing his arms. LSP turned around to look at her boyfriend. _"Yes,_ it is!" she exclaimed. "No it's not. I didn't know we'd end up right over the Candy Kingdom at that exact moment! I couldn't have planned it if I tried," Finn said calmly.

LSP glared at Finn. "He was _literally _just about to say I won, when _you _and _Jake_ came _flying overhead,_ and _stole _first place!" she exploded. "Do you _know_ how long I've been practicing for that lumping talent show? And then these lumping smooth _idiots _came in and preformed _my _song, the one _I _wrote! Then I got _booed _by everyone! Even PB, who I thought was actually my friend!" tears were springing to her eyes now.

"But then, I-" she paused, knowing Finn probably wouldn't be too impressed with her attacking the audience, even if it did almost win her first place. "Then, they came to their senses and realized that I _deserved_ first place, right before _you _showed up."

She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, before crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a huff, done ranting for the moment. Finn took a small step closer to her. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, knowing that she usually exploded, then calmed down. LSP sighed and offered a small, "A little bit."

Finn smiled and reached into his bag. "Here," he said, slipping the medal he had won over LSP's head. She touched the circle of gold and smiled. "Thanks," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Finn in a hug. Finn smiled and pressed a kiss to the star on her forehead. "No problem," he answered.

She pulled back from the hug and pressed her lips gently against Finn's. He smiled into the kiss and wound his arms around her. Out of habit, she reached up to pull his hat off, to tangle her fingers in his hair.

She gently tugged his hat off, their lips only separating for a second. She held his hat in her hand for a few minutes, before using well-practiced moves to slide it into his bag (she knew from previous experiences that if she let the hat drop to the dirty forest floor, Finn would flip and kill the mood).

Finn moaned slightly as LSP's fingers tangled in his hair, and her mouth started drifting towards his neck…

…

Finn snuck back into the Tree Fort, hours later, with his hat clutched in his hand. He glanced around the dark living room and sighed in relief, believing that Jake had gone to bed. He started to silently make his way to their shared bedroom, but froze in his tracks when he was cast in a bright spotlight.

"Ahem, where do you think _you're_ going?" Jake questioned, adjusting the flashlight so that it wasn't shining directly into Finn's sensitive eyes. Finn instinctively shifted his head so that his hair covered the newly-formed bruises on his neck.

"Nowhere," he answered nonchalantly. Jake narrowed his eyes. "Why's your hat off, then? And why's your hair so…tangled?" he challenged. Finn shrugged. "Hat got snagged on a branch when I was coming in, and I just don't brush my hair."

"Hm, I don't believe you, but it's super late, and I'm too tired to argue," Jake said, not accepting Finn's lies. Finn shrugged. "Night, buddy," he said before climbing up the ladder.

Jake watched closely as his brother ascended the ladder.

_Finn's been acting sort of…strange lately. Something's defiantly up. Maybe he's gotten himself a girlfriend! _he thought excitedly to himself, before shaking it off, _Nah. He's still hung up over getting rejected by two girls in the same day. It's gotta be something else…_

_But whatever it is, I'm going to find out._

_**A/N: Yes, another random installment of my random crack FinnxLSP ship x3**_

_**I was inspired to write this when I saw the preview for "Gotcha!". This has my FinnxLSP crack-ship written all over it! XD**_

_**Follow me on Twitter! Hannah_Writes**_


End file.
